Dream A Little Dream
by Sideshow Bob Roberts
Summary: Various dreams of the citizens of Springfield. Not much more needs to be said! Rated T for "character death" and some cursing.


**Here's just a random one shot that I came up with, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Simpsons area. **

**Thank you and enjoy...**

* * *

**Dream A Little Dream**

* * *

**Chalkboard Gag: ****I will not dress up like ghosts of various times just to make Homer think it's Christmas Eve to make him go out and buy presents**

**Couch Gag: ****The family runs in to see a tollbooth in front of the couch. Everyone pays except for Homer, who has no money. He goes and sits next to the couch, upset.**

* * *

It was dinner time at the Simpson house. Which means that the rest of the family has to fill their plates before Homer gets to the food. They all sat around the table in the dining area, eating noisily. Homer, of course, makes the most noise of them all as he ate. Bits of food flew left and right from his area. The man really enjoys food, as it seems.

"Homer, watch where your scraps go!" Marge picked a bit of chicken that flew from Homer off of her food. And he was on the other side of the table, so this is quite an accomplishment for Homer.

"Sorry Marge!" He bit into his chicken leg shortly after saying this, sending more flying. He stopped abruptly, however, after something happened to him. "Hey Marge, can you get me some floss? I think I got a piece of chicken in my teeth." A large string of chicken, in fact, was stuck there.

"A piece?" Bart chuckled a bit at the sight of the large chunk of chicken in his father's teeth. "Try the whole chicken!" He laughed wildly and practically fell out of his chair.

"Why you little--" Homer lept out of his chair and went to Bart's seat and began strangling him, as he usually does.

Marge stood up to stop the two from fighting, being the peacemaker in the family. Or, at least the most peaceful, as the whole family is a little...rambunctious. "Homer, Bart, stop it! This is dinner time. Homer, you can strangle Bart after desert."

"Fine." Homer let go of Bart and licked his teeth a bit. "Marge, you're standing, can you go get that floss for me now?"

"You're standing too, you know!"

"Oh, forget it," Homer began to walk towards his seat. "I'll just use the cat again." Snowball II, upon hearing this, immediately ran right out of the room. Homer looked at their dog, who also ran out. "Some pets you are!" He shouted before sitting in his chair. Homer crossed his arms and began to try to get the chicken out himself. "Man's best friend my ass!"

The doorbell rang and no one got up for a few seconds, but simply looked at each other, each one expecting someone else to get the door. Lisa eventually gave in and got up. "I'll do it." She left the dining room and opened up the front door. "Hello?"

A man in a trench coat stood there, shrouded by the darkness of night. "Hello...Lisa." He said in a deep, somewhat smooth sounding voice.

Lisa jumped a bit, realizing who it is. "That voice, it's--"

Before she could finish her sentence, the man pulls out a knife and runs it through Lisa's heart. She falls to the ground and the man steps inside.

"Lisa, who was it?" Marge shouted as she heard the door slam shut. "Lisa?"

The man stepped into the dining room and removes his hat. "Just me, friends." It was none other than Sideshow Bob, wielding a knife. He stepped forward and smiled. "Who's next?" He waved the bloody knife around for them to see.

"Lisa?" Marge jumped up out of her seat in panic, causing it to fall back onto the ground. She attempted to run past Bob, but also gets a knife through the heart. She falls to the ground.

"Marge!" Homer stood up and rolled up his imaginary sleeves, as he is wearing a short sleeved shirt as it is, and prepared to fight Bob. "I'll teach you to kill my family you bast--" Bob ran his knife through Homer. "D'oh! Never mind, you win!" Homer fell to the ground, dead.

Bob smiles evilly and walked toward Bart, now cowering in the corner. "Hello Bart. Time to kiss the blade." He laughed maniacally and rose the knife to the sky and then plunged it down.

~.~.~

"Ahhhhh!" Bart popped up in his bed in a cold sweat. It was all just a figment of his imagination. "Oh...it was just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream. I told dad not to make chocolate spaghetti and meat balls for dinner..."

"Are you sure about that, Bart?" A voice said from the other side of the bed.

Bart turned to see Bob in his bed. He screamed and fell out of it. "Sideshow Bob!" Bart attempted to get away, but Bob caught him and tied him up on the ground.

"Now, prepare to die, Bart!" Bob pulled out a gun and aimed it at Bart's head. He laughed wickedly and prepared to shoot.

The door to Bart's bedroom burst open suddenly, thanks to Chief Wiggum. He pulled out his gun and shot Bob dead in the chest.

Bob clutched his chest in pain and then looked at his bloody hand. "Damn...so close and yet so far..." Bob fell backwards into the bed, eyes rolled back in his head.

~.~.~

Sideshow Bob, waking up in a cold sweat, popped up in his bed. But only to hit his head, as he is in a bunkbed. He fell back in the bed and rubbed his head in agony. "Blasted nightmares. They've been keeping me awake every single night."

"And they make you talk to yourself." Cecil added from the top bunk, having been woken up by his brother's head hitting his bed. "Which then keeps us all up at night."

"Oh, do be quiet." Bob retorted. "No one asked you anyway. Just go back to bed." Bob closed his eyes and tried his best to go back to sleep, but cannot. "Daggers! I can't sleep now."

"Maybe, this will help." Someone said from a bit away.

Bob opens his eyes and sees that now he is somehow in an electric chair. "How did I get here? Who..." He sees the man who spoke to him: Mr Burns, who was at the switch, ready to kill Bob. "Um, can I just say something first?"

Burns thought for a second, but then placed his hands back on the giant lever instead. "No, I don't think so. I'd rather just pull this lever-ma-bob. Like this!" Burns attempted to pull down the lever, but was too weak to. "Smithers, kill this man, will you?"

"Yes, sir." Smithers pulled down the lever, sending jolts of electricity through Bob's body.

~.~.~.

Burns woke up from his sleep suddenly, having dreamt killing Bob and all the other things. "Oh, it was all just a dream. Just a wonderfully, murderous dream."

Smithers runs in, having heard Burns awake. "Are you okay, sir?" He ran to the bed and began to check for a pulse on Burns, but gets nothing.

"Oh get off of me, you know I have no heart!" Burns tossed of his covers and dangled his feet off of the bed. "I just had a dream is all. I killed someone, Smithers."

"Oh, I see." Smithers stood up and adjusted his sleeping hat. "So do you need company, sir? I know how these dreams can--"

"No no, I liked it Smithers, it was a good dream." Burns, being the heartless person he is, actually enjoyed the nightmare. Probably the only person who could enjoy a nightmare. He hopped back into the bed and pulled the covers over himself. "now go away!"

"Yes, sir." Smithers exited the room quietly and went back to his place to go to sleep.

Burns sighed and fell asleep, dreaming once more of murder and money.

~.~.~.

"Kang, wake up!" Kodos slapped Kang on the back of the helmet, waking him up. "You fell asleep again. How can we keep log of our space travels if you keep taking a space-nap?!"

Kodos tried to speak, but his helmet was filled with drool. He pushed a button, causing the drool to be flushed into his suit, toilet sound and all. "My apologies, but traveling for lightyears can be very boring, you know!"

"No excuses!" Kang pressed a few buttons on one of the many computers aboard their spaceship. "We need to log all our stories for future generations, as to aid in our mission to rule the universe."

"I know, I know." Kang looked out the window and then back to Kodos a few seconds later. "I had the weirdest dream though. I had a dream that all the fleshings went crazy and began to kill each other."

"How is that different from any other day on that pathetic planet?"

Kang nodded in agreement and smiled. "Very true. It just makes it easier for us to rule!"

"Indeed!"

The two aliens began to laugh maniacally. This went on for a few minutes until, eventually, it died down to a giggle, a mere chuckle, and then a sigh. The two looked at each other, at a loss for what to do. They then looked forward.

"Well," Kang asked to the readers, breaking the fourth wall. "What do you want now? Story's over!"

Kodos crossed two of his tentacles and joined in. "Yes, go read another story or something, there's nothing more to see here."

Kang pulled out a blaster and aimed it forward. "Kodos, shall we begin our invasion, then?"

"Yes, first stop," Kodos pulled out his as well. "_Your _home!"

The two laughed once more, but this time abruptly stopped. They warmed up their blasters and aimed it at the two-way computer screen that enables you to read this. They blast it and--

**The End**


End file.
